In a system comprising several network cameras interconnected through a network in a distributed and decentralized context, each network camera is able to record video samples and store them in one or several storage units, for instance an embedded memory card (e.g. SD card or flash card). It is well known that storage units have limited memory space and that video recording applications involve the handling of a huge amount of data. Also, memory cards have a limited number of write/read cycles.
Thus, a challenging issue is to maximize the amount of recorded video data stored in the overall system to allow efficient post-processing or forensic analysis.
In addition, the system may be modified over time during operation, for instance by adding or disconnecting some cameras or their storage units, or by changing the spatial configuration of the system. As a result, loss of information directed to video content recorded by a camera that is no longer available (e.g. camera disconnected or storage unit stolen) may occur. The reliability (i.e. availability and security) of recorded data is thus a real challenge in video recording applications.
Consequently, there is a need for improving the storage of recorded media samples in the system while ensuring reliable access to recorded media samples.